


The Next Day

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	The Next Day

**The Next Day**

Colby awoke to the sound of voices in his apartment.  His first thought was that he was being burgled – then he realised he recognised the voices as Don and Charlie.  His next thought was why were Don and Charlie Eppes in his apartment first thing in the morning.  He moved, and pain wracked his body, the events of the previous day returning to him.  Colby lay still, regaining his composure, before rising and entering his living room.

*****

Don and Charlie turned as Colby entered the room.  Don took a step towards Colby.

“Colby, how are you?” Colby glanced at Charlie.  Don closed the gap between them, gripping Colby’s upper arms.  “He doesn’t know anything.  I needed clean clothes.  Charlie brought them over.”  Don had spoken softly, so only Colby had heard him.

“Ok.  I’m gonna have a shower, Don.”  Colby’s voice cracked.  “I can still feel him on me...in me...”

“Colby, if you need some time off take it.”  Don paused.  “If you need to go talk to someone I can recommend someone, and give you time off to go.”

Colby shook his head.  “I just wanna get back to work; back to normal.”

Don watched as Colby entered his bathroom, before turning back to the living room.  Charlie was staring at him intently, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  Don shook his head.

*****

Don drove Colby to work, as Colby’s car was still in the office car park.  They stopped for breakfast, and Don watched Colby push his food around his plate.

“Come on, Colb.  You gotta eat.”

“Just not hungry, Don.”  Colby stared at the food on his plate before continuing.  “Can we go now? I just want to get this first step over with.”

“You know you don’t have to do this, don’t you?”

“I do Don.  If I don’t do it now, I might never.”

“I’m not gonna say I understand, cos I don’t.  Look at me, Colby.”  Don waited until Colby was looking at him.  “Going back takes strength – and you’ve got that strength, but at anytime you need to get out of the office you tell me.  Is that clear?”

Colby nodded.  He took a deep breath, and pushed up out of his seat.  “Let’s do this.”

*****

They stood outside the main entrance to the FBI Field Office, LA.  Colby had frozen after crossing the walkway; Don stood beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s up to you Colby.  You can go in, or you can go home.”

As Colby took a step towards the door, it opened outwards.  A SWAT Team exited the building, led by King.  Colby took a step backwards, which Don didn’t fail to notice.  King smiled when he spotted Colby.  Don watched the colour drain from Colby’s face.

“Colby, was it Tim King?”  Don’s voice was soft, pitched so only Colby would hear it.  Colby didn’t respond, giving Don his answer.  He turned to Colby.  “You have got to do something about it.  Do you want him to do it to you again?  Or to someone else?  Do you really want that on your conscience?”

Colby turned away, indecision eating away at him.  He didn’t want to be a victim – but that was exactly what he was making himself.  He knew that he would be afraid every time he came to work – of a colleague, not of criminals.

Don placed a hand on Colby’s shoulder.  He squeezed, reassuring the younger man.  Don held him until he was ready to take his next step – whatever that step would be.

*****

An eternity passed.  Don stood with his hand on Colby’s shoulder; Colby unmoving.

Finally, Colby made a move.  He knew what he had to do.  Extracting himself from under Don’s hand, he met Don’s eyes.

“I’ll make a statement,” Colby’s voice wavered as he spoke.  “I can’t let him do this to anyone else.”

With Don close to Colby, the two men entered the building; the lift; the Bullpen; straight to an interview room.


End file.
